The invention relates to a measuring method using a measurement arrangement for monitoring of aluminum electrolysis cells. The measuring arrangement includes a tank. Furthermore, the invention relates to an immersion sensor with a bath (electrolytic) electrode.
In the manufacture of aluminum in aluminum electrolytic cells, the functional capacity of such systems, in particular the electrolysis tank, is monitored. These tanks are essentially made of carbon. It is important to ensure that these carbon tanks do not have any leaks, thus for example, in the course of their operation they do not get any holes in them, through which the molten aluminum could flow out. For the purpose of this test, a suitable metal rod is pushed into the aluminum through the cryolite layer, which lies on the aluminum melt. The metal rod is connected via connection lines and a voltmeter to reference electrodes arranged in the tank bottom, such that the voltage incident between the metal rod (or the aluminum melt) and the reference electrode can be measured. A drop of this voltage indicates that the conductivity between the two electrodes is increasing. This in turn indicates that the tank layer arranged between the two electrodes is defective.
With this measuring method it has been determined that generally no reproducible measurements are possible. As a rule, with measurements carried out after each other, for example even at different locations of the electrolysis device, different voltages are measured. This can be attributed, among other things, to the fact that the thermal equilibrium in the immediate vicinity of the metal rod is sensitively disturbed by its immersion; due to the good heat conductivity of the metal rod and its relatively high heat capacity, cryolite solidifies on the rod. This leads to the creation of an insulation layer on the rod and consequently to a poor contact with the molten aluminum.
An object of the present invention, starting from the known state of the art, is to create a possibility for obtaining reproducible measurement results.
This object is achieved according to the invention for an immersion sensor in that the bath electrode is arranged on a carrier (support) having an immersion end. This carrier functions for the stabilization of the bath electrode, which for its part can have a very small mass, since the mechanical stability is ensured by the carrier, in order, for example, to allow the penetration of the cryolite layer. The bath electrode itself can thus have a very small heat capacity, so that the measurement vicinity is not influenced in any significant way. In particular, it is advantageous that the carrier be constructed as a carrier tube and preferably comprises an organic material. In particular, it can be made of cardboard. The organic material combusts very quickly upon immersion, at least at its surface, and causes a cleaning effect by the combustion gases in the immediate vicinity. Possibly adhering salt or cryolite is thus practically blown off, i.e. removed, from the carrier or from the bath electrode, respectively. On a carrier of this type a bath electrode can be arranged, preferably constructed as a wire with a diameter of approximately 0.05 mm to 5 mm, especially approximately 0.1 mm to 2 mm, without any significant heat capacity. The corresponding carrier tube made of cardboard also does not substantially affect the heat capacity of the aluminum melt. It has been shown that possible small quantities of solidified cryolite are melted again in a few seconds, so that reproducible measurement values are obtained. In particular, equivalent measurement results can be obtained with such sensors at different locations of the electrolytic cells.
In one expedient embodiment of the invention, the bath electrode is constructed to run partially within the carrier tube and to project out of the immersion end of the carrier tube, wherein the projecting part of the bath electrode is advantageously arranged at least partially on the outer wall of the carrier tube. It has thereby proven to be advantageous that the part of the bath electrode arranged outside of the carrier is at least partially surrounded by a flammable protective sheath, in order to prevent damage upon penetration of the cryolite layer. The carrier (1) can expediently have a refractory material on the immersion end, at least on its outer side.
Advantageously, the bath electrode is made of a metal, in particular of molybdenum or a tungsten-rhenium-alloy.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, an electro-chemical measuring cell and/or a thermo-element with two thermo-element legs is arranged at the immersion end of the carrier. In order to obtain a simple embodiment of the invention, it is expedient to connect the bath electrode with the thermo-element in an electrically-conducting manner. In particular, the thermo-element can be mounted in the immersion end of the carrier tube and be connected with two contacts of a connection piece for the purpose of the connection to signal lines. The bath electrode can thereby be connected in an especially simple embodiment to a contact of the connection piece, which means, for example, that an end of the bath electrode is welded to the contact of the connection piece.
The object is solved by an immersion sensor according to the invention for a measurement arrangement for the monitoring of aluminum electrolysis cells with a tank, wherein the bath electrode is connected via a signal line and a voltmeter to a reference electrode arranged on the outside of the wall of the tank or in the wall. Using this measurement arrangement, the measuring method according to the invention is characterized in that the immersion sensor is first dipped into the cryolite layer, that the temperature measurement of the cryolite occurs there, and that the immersion sensor is then immersed with the bath electrode into the liquid aluminum, and the voltage between the bath electrode and the reference electrode is measured. In particular, it can be advantageous that the voltage between the bath electrode and the reference electrode is measured in a state of thermal equilibrium.